


holiday treats

by lespritas (katharsis_spear)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Humor, I wish I had time to do all thirty days, Male Character of Color, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharsis_spear/pseuds/lespritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles of Naevia and Crixus spending the month of December together. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble series will include smut, lots of humor and just general fluff. But no angst because it's almost the holidays and my otp needs some fun.

“Sonavabitch!”  
  
Crixus rubbed the back of his head gingerly, glaring at the fallen box of Christmas ornaments on the carpet floor. Naevia peeked from behind the framed kitchen doorway. “Are you okay? That sounded pretty bad…”  
  
Crixus waved off her concern, stepping down the two-step ladder. “I’m fine,” he replied, glancing at the unusually large Santa that caused most of the damage. “Peachy.”  
  
Naevia surpressed a smile and manuevered around the moving boxes to her boyfriend, who decided sitting on the couch was a better idea than standing. She didn’t realize there was so much stuff at the top of the closet.  
  
“Nae, it’s fine…”  
  
“Yeah and if you lost an arm, you’d say that too,” she said, closely inspecting his forehead. Doesn’t look worse for wear but still. “Maybe we should take a break?”  
  
Crixus gave her look. “I’d rather not do this all night.”  
  
“And I’d rather _you_ not hurt yourself,” Naevia replied with finality and sat beside him. The apartment was littered with half empty boxes and scrunched up paper, along with Christmas decorations. They’ve been unpacking for hours now and it was getting close to evening. There was no way to finish all this in that amount of time anyway.  
  
Crixus leaned back, craning his neck.  “At this rate, we’ll spending all day tomorrow doing this too,” he said, before releasing a yawn. Naevia leaned against him.  
  
“I can think of worse ways to spend a Saturday,” she said.  
  
“Oh yeah?” he challenged, shifting his body slightly. “What’s worse than unpacking?”  
  
“Working on a ER shift at a crowded hospital,” she replied without missing a beat.  
  
He winced. Naevia's job always won out any argument. “Okay. You win.”  
  
“I know. And besides,” she raised her hips–that made Crixus raise a brow– and took an item out of her pocket. “I know how we can relax.”  
  
In between her index finger and thumb was a mistletoe no bigger than her hand. She wiggled it suggestively in front of her with a mischevious smile.  
  
Crixus grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her on his lap. “It’s a fucking good start.”


	2. chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're supposed to be at a Christmas party.

It crossed Naevia’s mind, at some point, that one of them was going to have to stop.

But with Crixus’ mouth moving over hers, it was hard to focus on any coherent thought. She tightened her hold on his hair and bit lightly on his lower lip. He groaned and hitched up her skirt, his hand roaming up her thigh. She drew back, her back against the wall before this can go any further.

“Crixus,” she said, nearly breathless.

Crixus paused before he began his assault on her neck. “We have time,” he replied, finishing her concern with a rough edge to his voice. He really didn’t want to stop, not now anyway. She sighed.

“Someone is going to come looking for us, you know,” Naevia noted. “We’ve been gone for ten minutes,”

“It’s Agron’s fucking fault if we got lost trying to find the goddamn chocolate,”

“I volunteered remember? It’s not much of a christmas party without them.” She ran a finger over his bare shoulder absentmindedly, creating a trail of goosebumps. The storage room was cold and there was a ridiculous amount of chocolate goods, so Crixus didn’t see the harm of opening just one. Naevia at first protested, but gave in when he pointed out there was even more at the back room. So they started tasting them, judging which piece the others would like. Mira would like the chocolate mints, Gannicus would have a weak spot for the dark chocolate, and Spartacus only eats the ones with nuts in the middle (Crixus made a comment of how fitting that was, which made Naevia roll her eyes). When Crixus put a piece of caramel in her mouth, she entrapped his fingers and ran her tongue around the digits. She didn’t mean to get his blood rushing. Suddenly, getting back to the party was a terrible idea and the primal part of his brain just wanted to taste _her_ and hear her moans.

It escalated from there.

Naevia patted his cheek. “It’s okay,” she said. “We can wait until we get home later.”

Crixus glanced down at her lips again as if it was magnetic. “This party couldn’t end any sooner.”

As Crixus pulled his hand away from her warm thighs and she felt the cool air that replaced it, she realized she didn’t want to stop. Not yet. She took his wrist before he moved any further and he looked at her in question.

“I changed my mind,” she said, slowly, moving his hand back where she wanted it. The resignation in his eyes was replaced with dark want. “So here’s the deal: we’ll fuck here, but,” her gaze sharpened and she leaned close, “you have to be nice to everybody when we get back. No fights. Deal?”

Crixus made a tiny nod. “Deal,” he agreed and took out two wrapped condoms without breaking eye contact. “So... mint or chocolate?”

They ended up using both. 


	3. santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crixus does his part for a charity event at the mall.

To Pietros’ credit, at least he wasn’t laughing.  
  
Barca, on the other hand, didn’t have the mercy for it; his eyes were screwed shut as he laughed and laughed.  
  
Crixus grinded his teeth together in a sad attempt to keep his anger in check. “Barca,” he said, almost growling, “If you don’t shut your damn mouth…”  
  
The other man paid no heed. Then again, it’s hard to feel threatened by a man dressed up as Santa Clause.  
  
“You don’t look necessarily bad,” Pietros said diplomatically. “The kids are going to buy it.”  
  
Crixus gave the younger man a leveled look, earning a sheepish shrug in return.  
  
Barca held his boyfriend’s shoulder to steady himself as his laughing bout subsided. His smile still stretched from ear to ear. “Oh god,” he said, after taking a breath. “How is Naevia going to recognize you from under all that red?”  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth.”  
  
Barca’s laughter started all over again. Crixus groaned and slumped his shoulders in defeat. This night couldn’t possibly get any more humiliating…  
  
It does because at that precise moment, Spartacus arrived. The senior manager himself remained neutral as he inspected Crixus’ costume. Crixus is already stocked as it is, so all that was really needed was stuffing at the front to make him look rounder. The beard was shaven off weeks ago, so it was replaced by a fake, attachable white beard. They both ignored Barca, who continued to laugh while Pietros tried unsuccessfully to quiet him down.  
  
Spartacus decided to be frank. “Crixus, this is an important event for the company,” he said in a business-like tone. It could have been Crixus’ imagination (that’s what he going to believe dammit), but it looked as though the corner of Spartacus’ mouth twitched upwards before it vanished. “You drew the short straw and, therefore, picked to be Santa Clause. Hate it as much as you want, but look as jolly as possible when addressing the children and it is imperative that you do not lose your temper.”  
  
Crixus glared at him. “You of all people need to shut the hell up.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes, I understand’,”  
  
“You should really take it as a ‘go fuck yourself’,”  
  
Spartacus frowned in disapproval. “And you need to avoid the profanity for the time being,” he added for safe measure.  
  
Crixus didn’t get the chance to say choice words of rebuttal he had for him. A subtle knock interrupted the conversation and, before he can tell the intruder to go straight to hell, Naevia appeared beaming. “Sorry I’m late! Did I miss anything?”  
  
Crixus blinked. “I t-thought you couldn’t make it,” he said. First, Spartacus gets to see him dressed like a fool and now Naevia? What the hell?  
  
“I know, but I managed to switch shifts with someone at the last minute,” she replied, shutting the door behind her. She glanced at a recovering Barca. “What’s wrong with him?”  
  
“Ignore him,” Spartacus answered sagely. “But it’s a good thing you came, actually. Crixus needs encouragement I think only you can provide,” He pats Crixus on the shoulder once before turning his attention to Barca and Pietros. “Come on you two. Santa needs elves.”  
  
That wiped the smirk clean off Barca’s face and it was Pietros’ turn to surpress his own amusement. “Wait, what?”  
  
“Well we need to give you both something to do.”  
  
The trio left with Barca trying to get out of the job, leaving the couple alone together. Crixus folded his arms and refused to speak first. It didn’t bother his girlfriend, who was in a cheerful mood. Naevia hummed a tune as she adjusted the hat on his head and straightened his (fake) beard. Then, smoothing his dark mane back underneath the hat, she spoke, “It’s not as bad as you think.”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” he said, nodding to her own clothes. “You’re not the one looking ridiculous.”  
  
Naevia rolled her eyes. “It’s not a big deal. It’s only for a few hours and besides, you’re not the only one going to look… festive, ” she reasoned, wiping his shoulders clean of flint. “Don’t be a Grinch.”  
  
“At least I don’t hate this silly holiday,” he replied, looking very much grumpy like Dr. Suess’ classic character.  
  
She took both sides of his face together, her palms on the fluffy beard. “Then be happy. A lot of kids are going to be excited to Santa,” she said softly.  
  
“Nae, I am happy. Happier then I’ve ever been,” he corrected her and then sighed in defeat. “But if you want, I’ll… try to act the part.”  
  
She kissed him to Crixus’ pleasant surprise. “Good. It’s going to be fun if everyone’s enjoying it.”  
  
She helped him for the rest of the ten minutes he had left before he would stretch his mouth into a smile like damn idiot. The only thought making him bare through with the charade was the relief that no one will remember this in a few weeks time. 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may become a two-parter. Seeing Crixus interact with little kids already sounds entertaining.


End file.
